


A Young One's Wish

by Wool_Corgi



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Assassins, Blood and Gore, Dark Elves, F/M, Magic, Mild Gore, Murder, Necromancy, Protectiveness, Slow Burn, Training, cicero acting like a dad, cute kid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-03-25 09:10:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13831020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wool_Corgi/pseuds/Wool_Corgi
Summary: When a young dark elf puts out a hit on her abusive father my dragonborn, Arabella takes it on.  She decides to take things a bit further and adopts the child.  With or without a man she will give the girl the best life she can, while of course also training her to protect herself.Basically gonna be a feel good story :) I thought it was a bit of a cute idea (aside from the abusive part) and haven't decided if she really needs a man in this or not.





	1. Meeting

     The usual chill of Windhelm crept into my bones like a knife.  Wedging further in as I crept through the shadows, and cutting into my already thin outfit.  The Brotherhood really needed some winter robes.  I was the only other mage, and Festus sure as heck never cared as his abilities laid with fire.  Mine on the other had was with conjuration.  The foul scent all Nords pretty much carried permeated through the entire town, causing my nose to scrunch up in disgust.  The bastards probably never bathed from how they always smelt. I began my descent to the dark quarter, treading carefully and hiding when a guard came by.  Nobody was to see me going in or coming out, lest I lose my bonus.  The dragon in me was practically begging me to spill blood, sending adrenaline through my veins as I approached the home I was supposed to meet our contractor at.  I glanced around a corner to it.  My jade green eyes took in the sight of a shabby stone home, taking note of the exit routes and any plausible entrances.  My best bet is the cellar, if there is one.  Noticing a guard I popped the cork out of an invisibility potion and downed it before slipping around him and toeing my way to the back of the home.  I unlatched the cellar, and pulled it open.  A large creak followed my hand as it opened, making me cringe and glance around anxiously.  Sighing in relief I stepped in and closed it.    
_Whack_  
The loud sound of a leather strip hitting skin almost made me jump out of my skin.  Hurriedly I looked for where it came from.  A couple drops of something warm and thick dribbled onto my cheek.  The pungent scent of blood made my pupils dilate as i reached up and wiped my cheek.  Looking up at where the light shined through the floorboards I peered through a crack.  A young girl, who couldn't be more than her seventh year was crouched above me.    
_**Whack**_

With a hard swipe I saw the mans hand whip out, bringing down a strap of leather across the girl's already torn back.  My blood broiled.  To Oblivion with the contract! Not caring if he heard me I went to the end of the cellar, going up the steps to the main floor.  With a small sound I unsheathed my blade and came up behind the larger dark elf.  With a silent strike to his head with the handle I knocked him out.  His body fell over with a rather befitting  _thump_ making me grin for a moment before I went to the wash basin and wet some cloth from my pouch and going to the little girl.  Her big red eyes met mine as tears fell down her grey cheeks.  I smiled at her and wiped them away.    
"I won't let him touch you again, might I ask if you know what the Dark Brotherhood is?"  At that her lips pulled into a small hope filled smile.    
"Y-you actually came.. I was worried you wouldn't for me." Weakly she tried to get up, only to fall over.  "I hid the money... please take it... just kill him.." I glanced at the crumpled form of the aforementioned male.  Should be simple enough, but I'll make him suffer.    
"Don't worry about the money, this one is on me.  Gently I lifted her too small form.  Blood ran down my fingers as I sat her on the bed, then made her lay on her stomach.  "This will hurt sweetie, I have to sew these shut okay?"  A weak nod was the only response I got.  Quickly I pulled my small bag from my hip and began pulling out what I would need.  But first I took my rag and began cleaning the blood.  With small easy stroke I cleaned each gash.  Once clean I could see old scars, along with the present gashes along her small back. Each one would be another cut I would give him.  Silently I got to work on sewing each of them up, not caring as the others continued bleeding.  If I didn't get them shut she would bleed too much.  Over the next half hour I carefully sewed her up then had her stay in the room.  I had asked if she had any conditions before I killed him, such as wanting to watch or participate but she refused.  Grabbing some rope and the leather strip he had used on her fragile flesh I tied him to a ceiling beam.  He would wake soon, but till then I was going to make the girl some food.  As I pulled out the ingredients for a stew I racked my brain for the perfect way to kill the man.  unconsciously I began humming as I chopped up the carrots and onions.  each time I would slice through with the blade I imagined what it would feel like if it was his skin.  I had to make it slow, send a message before I ended him.  
"Urgh..." a deep groan alerted me, making me halt mid-slice.  I slowly finished cutting the carrot, letting him gain his bearings.  Afterwards I knelt down to the lit fire, gaining a rather interesting idea.  AS he began shouting profanities behind me I pulled my dagger out ad held it inside the flames, letting it heat.    
"You might as well shut up, a contract bound in blood has to be completed.  Mother's orders.  Although I have to say," I flipped the knife around.  "I will enjoy punishing you."   
"You bitch!! Untie me!!" I glanced back and watched him struggle behind me.  His wrists were already reddening from his useless flopping.  I removed the now glowing dagger from the flames and walked over, plunging it inside his thigh.  I listened to the blood sizzle as I drove it to the hilt, basking in the sound of his wails and pleas.  "Please stop!! I'm begging you!!" His squirming became more vigorous, only causing the knife to damage the flesh more.  When I pulled it out I noted the charred ring around the wound, and that I had successfully cauterized it.    
"Did you stop when your daughter begged you?" His red eyes, so much like hers leveled with mine.  I felt my lips turn up into a sickly sweet grin.  "Scum like you deserve worse than death, but as I have been contracted I have to kill you."  Once more I dipped the knife into the heat of the flames.  His eyes watched me, as I finished heating it and came back.   "Normally burnt flesh is disgusting but in this case... I'd rather it."  Over the course of the next hour I continued the process of heating the blade then cutting him somewhere.  By the end he had stopped struggling, his eyes devoid of hope.  In that moment he truly felt like his daughter had.  Hopeless, abandoned, uncared for.  It was beautiful.  I always took a token from each kill.  This time I took note of his long hair, a small grin pulled at my lips as I slowly walked over and tied it back humming.  The red ribbon truly brought out how dark his hair was. Lifting the dagger I sliced through the straight locks.  Putting it in my small bag I then went back around to his front.  Grabbing him by his chin I turned his face towards me and whispered into his ear, "Hail Sithis, My the Void welcome your devilish soul." then in one smooth motion I plunged the blade between his ribs and into his heart.  Opening the back door I whistled.  Turning back I looked at my handiwork.  His skin was almost unrecognizable as basically every inch was charred and sliced.  Going to the room I left the little girl in I grabbed a leather backpack from the side and began looking for her stuff.  This was obviously his room. Where was hers?  I felt uneasy as I went back to the cellar and lit a candle.  Looking around I found a small room with only an old cot and a waste bucket.  I decided to just give up on that and grab the stew I had finished during the torture.  Tucking into the bag along with a pouch of gold and a few things she might want I went back outside, seeing my deep black horse.  "Shadowmere, stay please." I murmured as my feet carried me forward, and I strapped the bag to his side.  Returning to the room I left the girl in I wrapped her in a blanket.  Lifting her into my arms I noted how light she was, she couldn't weigh more than thirty or forty pounds.  Too light.  As I held her in one arm I got onto the equestrian.  With her bundled in the blanket I hugged her to me and signaled Shadowmere to go, Dawnstar was a nine hour ride.  Not relatively long, but still a rather hard distance for such a frail girl.    
     By the time I arrived outside of the Dawnstar Sanctuary I had already exhausted my resources.  I stopped once or twice to feed her and check her back, so it took an extra hour. Exhausted I slowly approached the door with the girl, keeping her bundled and tight against my bosom.  I answered the door's usual question and stepped in.  Festus, Gabriella, and Veezara had shown up around a month after we settled down here.  Festus had craftily created an illusion spell (a rather convincing one) and got them out.  Of course I wasn't told as it would have ruined everything.  Now most of the family was back, but I still had to call a meeting in my chambers in order to ask how they would feel about a new member, as was customary.  As I descended the set of stairs I covered her face.  A rather lighthearted chuckle bounced off the walls, making me jump before I had our resident jester, and keeper on my back hugging me.    
"Oh Listener!! Dear Cicero is so happy you're back! The Night Mother has missed you too I bet!  Nazir would never listen to poor Cicero, neither would the unchild." I could almost feel his pout as he tightened his arms around my shoulders.  His voice seemed to deepen as he continued.  "It's maddening when you don't bring Cicero with you, he can be helpful! He swears!"  
 "Cic-Cicero please I need you to get off, I have to call a meeting." He let go, and came around me curiously.  It seemed as if the fool had just noticed the bundle I carried.    
"Oh but of course Listener! Just let me take you to your room to change first!!"  I smiled at the man before me, his honey eyes were almost pleading.    
"Alright, Alright! but I need one of Babette's dresses, alright?" With that he nodded, and grabbed my hand dragging me to my room.  I glanced around noting that Nazir was in the dining room with the female initiate, and Veezara seemed to be down in the training room.  I didn't see anybody else though.  Soon enough he was pushing open the doors to my bed chamber, holding them for me while I brought her to my king sized bed.  Gently laying her down I left her face covered, hoping she would stay asleep til I was ready.    
Without me noticing though, Cicero must have left.  With a sigh I undressed and pulled out a more casual outfit. The long sleeved green and brown dress hugged my otherwise unnoticeable curves and tied in the back, it was more modest than what most wore as it covered my breasts, barely showing my collar bone.  With one pull to my hair ribbon it fell from it's bun and Flowed in thick, brunette curls down to my shoulder blades. Within a few minutes everybody had gathered at my table (Which I had added onto since they returned).  I sat down at the head of the table, with my keeper Cicero behind me.  Babette and Nazir were to my right and left, while Gabriella and Festus sat near them.    
"Listener, what is this about?  I didn't hear anything bad about your last contract.  In fact as far as I could tell it was perfect." Nazir stated this matter of factly, yet his expression betrayed his confusion."  
"Actually.. I have a uh.. Well someone I would like to add into our ranks and train to become an assassin."  Babette seemed to remain the same while everybody else looked to each other in shock.  I never really showed an interest in recruiting so this was a bit odd.  I trailed my jade eyes over to the now shifting bundle on my bed.    
"Do you speak of the mortal in that blanket?" Her black eyes stayed on me.  "I can smell that they've bled recently."  I nodded, going over to the child, and unwrapping her.  "She was the one who contacted us, and she had me kill her father.  She has nobody and... well I've grown quite attached already."  As I spoke she opened her big red eyes, and looked at everyone before silently clinging to me.  I could see the intimidation she felt, her emotions were always clear as I pulled her into a gentle hug and brought her over.  "It's okay sweetie.. Just introduce yourself.  They might be your family soon."  my words were a bit shaky, I was never a bold person and this was downright dangerous for her.  I knew they wouldn't hurt her but they might not let her stay.  Then She would be cast out to the orphanage.   
"My name is Nollora." Her voice, though soft, did not give away any emotion to them.  Her heels digging into my spine, and her nails into my shoulders told me all I needed to know though.  The first one to obviously perk up was surprisingly Festus.    
"I say the child stays. If our listener thinks it's right then I believe we should let it happen." He crossed his arms and glanced at the child.  Babette nodded in agreement, then they both glanced at Gabriella and Nazir.    
"Fine, the kid can stay, I won't question you on this." Nazir muttered and stood up, coming over.  Gabriella giggled and came over to Nollora.    
"She is welcome to stay, might I give her something? A present you may say." She looked to me, I didn't see the harm though so I nodded. From her own robes Gabriella withdrew an ebony dagger, black as the void itself.  holding it by the blade, she offered the handle side to the child.  with a slightly shaky hand Nollora extended her arm and grabbed the cool metal.    
"Thank you, umm.."  
"Gabriella, but you can consider me your new sister.  Welcome to the family little one."  With a smile she ruffled Nollora's hair and walked out with Nazir.  I realized suddenly that Cicero hadn't said a word, and when I did glance over at him he seemed to be just staring at her curiously before he basically glided over and looked between both of us.    
"Oh my if Cicero had known earlier he would have introduced himself!! Cicero is the keeper, and humble servant to the listener!"  With that he grabbed her thin hand and bowed (Rather dramatically in my opinion.) to kiss it.  "Welcome!!"  A smile graced her lovely face as she laughed.    
"I like you! Cicero can we play later?"  
"Oh yes! That sounds like fun!" With that he leaned over to my ear, stopping mere centimeters from it.  His hot breath sent chills down my spine as it grazed my ear.  "Dear Cicero is here to help you  **my** listener." After pulling back he left, in my distracted state everybody else had left.  With a sigh I looked down at the little girl in my arms.    
"How does a hot bath sound? We could both use one."  
"That sounds good! Umm.. Are you my new mommy..?"  I thought about it for a moment.  I never thought about having my own children, but this one girl had changed everything in a matter of hours.  Would I be a good mother to her? Could I raise a child?  I decided that it wasn't a matter of if I could, but that I needed to.  
"Yeah, If you don't mind I would love to be your mother."  With that one sentence her eyes lit up, and her pointed ears twitched slightly before a bright grin split her face in the most adorable way.  Before I knew it she was hugging me and crying.  As I held her I knew it, I could feel it in my very soul.  I would die for  **my** child, and I would kill for her.


	2. Chapter 2

     My fingers curled through dark locks of hair as I watched Nollora sleep.  She was frail but strong all the same in my eyes. Despite the late hour my body refused to rest, I laid awake like this more nights than I could count, but it never bothered me to listen to everyone sleep.  It was calming, especially since it made up for my hectic life.  Being a dragonborn wasn't the life I had hoped for, so I, being a slight coward, abandoned everyone and joined the sanctuary.  I am stronger than before, but it doesn't make the guilt lessen.  I slowly rose from the bed, glancing over my contract where I wrote it down.  It only said to meet somebody at an old fort, not too difficult.  Going to the bookshelf I opened a drawer in order to remove a roll of paper along with a stick of charcoal.  The soft scratching as I wrote a note eased my mind slightly.  When I finished I rolled it back up and sat it with a new outfit for Nollora on the dresser.  Stepping forward I grabbed the bag I kept at the end of the bed and began stuffing it with clothes, a few daggers, a book, and some extra potions.  My gold pouch was added to my belt as I threw the bag over my shoulder and headed out.  Each step was silent as I made my way to the exit, glancing around to be sure nobody saw me.  Cicero normally tried to go with me, but after he almost died during a random dragon attack I didn't have the courage to bring him with me.  Looking back on that day I shouldn't have brought him to begin with, he wasn't in any shape to be out of the sanctuary.  

"Listener?" The almost unheard word made me falter and tense.  Hesitantly my head turned towards the source, I was met with hurt honey colored eyes.  He walked forward and looked down at me.  "You're leaving again, without Cicero?" The pain was clear in his expression, causing an involuntary tightening in my chest.  It hurt me to see him this upset.  The poor fool meant more to me than I would care to admit.  Unconsciously I reached up and cupped his cheek.  My thumb ran across his cheekbone as I gazed into his eyes, watching him calm down while he leaned into my touch.  His eyes closed slowly before he reached up and held his hand over my own smaller one.    
"Not this time my dear fool," I gazed at his honey eyes and allowed a small smile to grace my face.  "I need you to keep an eye on little Nollora while I am away, you are the only one here I fully trust to take care of her since you do so good with our Night Mother."  His face seemed to light up at this, and the jester grinned.  A low chuckle came from him.    
"Oh listener," removing his hand from over mine he pulled me into a rather tight hug, causing me to noticeably tense.

     "Cicero will take the best care of the child! Even if he were to be torn apart limb by limb he still would not let any harm come to her!"  As he spoke I slowly relaxed my muscles allowing myself to lean against him.  I felt him lean closer to my ear just as his grip tightened, becoming almost like iron.  "Listener wouldn't happen to be using the child as an excuse would she?" His voice was deeper as he whispered harshly into my ear.  "Cicero can't help but wonder if the listener would want him to come anyways, she always seems to sneak around him like a cowardly mouse."  The darker his tone got the more I tried to get away, for an imperial he had the strength of an orc as he kept me in place.  Just as I attempted to get away with a hard push he released me, letting me fall on by back as he stood up and looked down at me with a large grin.  "Stay safe dear listener, Cicero will eagerly await your return!" The grin never really reached his eyes as he left me on the ground a bit stunned.  He had see through everything, I needed to get out before anybody saw me like this.  Scrambling to my feet I gave up on the original silent steps and raced to the exit.  Only when I busted through the large door did I break.  Collapsing in front of it as it slammed shut I grabbed my head and attempted to calm my oncoming panic attack.  I never quit being a coward, I knew I would always be one.  Cicero knew it too.  Looking towards the shore I took a few more breaths and got up trying to push it to the back of my mind.  My contract was all the way in Riften, meaning I would probably end up having to take a cart if I wanted to get there.  Looking down at my Dark Brotherhood attire I came to the conclusion this wouldn't be the best thing to wear around.  Running to the blacksmith I got some leather armor and changed into it, stuffing my robes into my bag.   Despite it being a bit tighter than I was used to it was the easiest to move around in without drawing suspicion.  To the untrained eye I would seem like any other adventurer.  Heading to the cart I counted out 20 gold, leaving me with 580.  The rest of my funds were kept in the sanctuary and my home I built in The Pale.  Glancing around I noted that many of the usual people who walked around Dawnstar were inside.  It wasn't surprising since it was so early, but it was a tad eerie all things considered.    
        After I paid the toll to ride the cart there I jumped in and sat my stuff down.  After I laid my things down I noticed a cloaked figure also pay the toll and hop in with me.  Curiously I glanced at them and caught sight of bright red hair peaking through the hood.    
     "Cicero..?" The name left my lips as I looked upon him.  A grin split the males face as he removed the hood.  It was indeed Cicero, but he winked and put his finger to his lips.    
"Shh Listener!" standing he came over and sat next to me putting his had on my cheek, a rather crazed look in his eyes.  "Poor Cicero couldn't just stay all alone at the sanctuary, and the unchild was more than happy to have a child to take care of.  Besides Cicero would go a little crazier if he couldn't keep an eye on his Listener.  So he had a great idea! He could come and help out!" My mouth almost dropped.  I couldn't just send him back, we were already leaving Dawnstar.  I hoped Nollora would be okay with the others, even though I knew she would.  I suppose you can't escape everything.  Looking into the eyes of the mad jester I felt a chill go down my spine.  This time not out of fear, but a little excitement.    
  



	3. Chapter 3

Despite my hesitance and reluctance to have Cicero come along he had actually been saving me more than I was him. Now though, we had just completed my contract. My lungs burned as we ran from the guards. They had apparently been tipped off to our goal before we arrived. Looking back I wasn't exactly careful a I cast that spell either. I used the wrong one and ended up summoning a storm atronach. It killed the target of course. The guards seemed to appear from every corner before we realized it. Cicero the wild card he is grabbed my arm and brought me through the alley behind us and began leading me around. My ragged breathing wouldn't help us hide, even if we could find a place to.

"Ci-Cicero..!" I rasped out, yanking him towards honeyside manor. Slipping down an alley and detouring there I grabbed a rock and busted one of the windows, dragging him in with me. Before I had a chance to catch my breath I was yanked against his solid form, and his hand covered my mouth. I could feel every inch of him against my back as we stood there. I felt his chin rest against my head as he stifled the small sounds I made as I attempted to catch my breath. I hesitantly reached my hand up to move his from my mouth, only for him to grab my hand with his own and bring it to his lips to kiss.

"Hush listener, you need to be silent at the moment," he had leaned down to whisper in my ear. The feeling of his hot breath against my ear rose goose bumps on my flesh and sent an obvious chill down my spine. "Cicero will keep you safe dear listener.." His hand left mine and wrapped around my stomach as he had us sit down. The way we sat he had me between his legs as he held me. I was pulled flush against him. My face heated up as the darkness engulfed us. The house was desolate and empty as night descended upon us. "mmmm..!" I attempted to say something against his gloved hand, then squirmed a bit. Finally with a little giggle he released my mouth and hid his face in my shoulder. "It isn't funny Cicero!" Despite myself I felt my lips curve up as he laughed into my skin. Oh my dear listener! This fool just couldn't help himself," His hand rested on my jaw and turned my face to meet his. "You have taken Cicero on quite the adventure today!" As I gazed at his pale face and honey eyes my own gaze traveled down to his lips as he dissolved into laughter again. Without a thought I leaned in and pressed my own lips to his thinner ones. My hand held his cheek as I held him against me for a moment. When he didn't respond to it I allowed my eyes to slowly open. His eyes were wide as he looked at me in shock.

"Oh Sithis I am so sorry, " I scrambled to get up and collect myself. "Please just uh, pretend I didn't do that I guess??" Looking everywhere but where he was at I stood awkwardly before running to the basement area and closed myself into one of the rooms there. By the gods what did I just do?! Groaning I covered my face and slid down the wall to the ground. Reaching up I gripped my hair band and yanked my thick hair out of it's ponytail. A soft knock sounded at the door, bringing my attention away from my own embarrassment as I ran my fingers through my hair. "Please go away!!" My heart pounded against my chest as I waited to hear footsteps leaving, but was instead met with the creak of the door and a light. As the room lit up I glanced up at Cicero, allowing myself to slightly calm down. He laid the lantern beside me, then ran the back of his hand down my cheek and smiled. "Silly Arabella, you didn't have to run away from this fool," Leaning down to my face he stopped just an inch away from my lips. I could smell sweet rolls on his breath as he gazed into my eyes through the dim lighting.

"Cicero has to apologize for worrying his dear Listener." It had taken me a moment, but he actually called me by my name. That was the first time he had ever done it, instead of calming me like he had thought though I could feel a rapid pounding from my chest as he closed the distance and pressed his lips to mine. Long thin fingers wound themselves into my dark curls as I was drawn closer. His mouth moved rhythmically against mine as I began responding.  My own hands removed his hat before throwing it aside and wrapping my arms around his neck. I drew back slightly to catch a breath only to be brought back against him.  Instead of kissing me though he laid his head against mine and gazed at me.  He seemed slightly dazed as he actually smiled and played with a strand of my hair.  "Your hair is beautiful down, it reminds Cicero of the void."  Looking away I bit my bottom lip.    
     "We, We should head out before um.. before the guards come back." Getting up I gathered myself and went to pull my curls back up, only to have the strip pulled away from me.  Looking over I noted he was holding it away from me with a rather annoying grin on his face.  With a huff I crossed my arms, pointedly looking at him.  He merely responded by dangling it above my head a bit.  Trying to maintain some semblance of dignity I tried to reach for it only for him to pull it out of reach.    
     "You'll have to try harder!" His snicker irked me further, without another word I grabbed his shoulder and jumper up wrapping my legs around his waist, forcing him to have to grab me to keep me up.  Reaching up slightly I grabbed it as he adjusted and tied my hair up.  "Oooh! Impressive Listener!" He wrapped his other arm around me and giggled as he began walking.    
     "No, No wait a second," I almost let out a squeal as he bounced me up to readjust and kept walking.  "Let me down you fool!"    
     "Nope, Cicero has to keep Listener safe, and nowhere is safer then on him"  Looking up at him I noted his head was still uncovered.    
     "Where is your hat thingy?" He stopped in his tracks and set me down before walking back down the stairs.  Had he not realized?  Well it got me down.  With a slight shrug I grabbed my stuff and waited for him to come back up.


End file.
